Forbidden Love
by PenShips
Summary: One-shot. Hermione's getting married! Only, her to-be husband isn't the one she wants. 'If anyone has any reason to why this lovely couple should not be join in matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace.' Hermione bit her tongue.'


_**Me: Malfoy, do I own you?**_

_**Malfoy: You? *bursts out laughing* Only the wonderful Rowling owns me and meh peeps...**_

_**Me: Ya heard, y'all...I own nothing! *runs off to sob* **_

_***Grins* I may not own anything but I can still play around with the characters! YAYETH! **_

* * *

_He was ice. _

_She was fire. _

_He was dark. _

_She was light._

_He was a killer. _

_She was a saviour _

_He was Romeo. _

_She was Juliet. _

_And just like them, they were bound by fate. _

'_**My only love sprung from my only hate.' **_

The brown haired woman sat in the back of the musky, old pub. Her right handed fore-finger played with the rim of her glass. She downed the contents of the dirty, stained glass and stumbled to the bar owner. She draped her arm around him and begged him for another round of beer, her musky breath intoxicating him. He shook his head and pushed her out the pub, claiming she had enough. She scowled at him, pushing him aside and escorting herself out.

She slumped against the wall of the pub, drowning in her own pity. The guilt and sorrow she felt gnawed at her stomach and made her feel queasy. She leaned forward and emptied the contents of her stomach; she heaved and coughed hoping to vomit out the guilt and pain but nothing came. She sighed and wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve. When she straighten up there was a well dressed couple staring at her with disgust. She growled at them and they turned and walked on.

She stumbled forward a few steps before she collapsed face first onto the cold hard pavement. She turned on back to face the stars in the night sky. The cold December wind blew across her face; she turned and curled up on her side wanting to escape the cold. She closed her eyes and all she could see was a platinum blonde haired man. She smiled as he reached out to grab her but he soon turned into the red head man she was too married in a two months.

'Granger?' a voice called out. She sighed, it sounded so much like _him. _'Hermione?'

She felt strong muscular hands turn her on her back and she opened her eyes to stare into the grey eyes of her past lover. She snaked her arms around him and pulled him to her, she shamelessly rub herself against him. He groaned but pulled away from her. He gently pulled her up and apparated with her. She felt herself being placed upon a soft, silky bed and soon found herself drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione woke up with a splitting headache. She groaned and buried her head deep underneath the silk pillows. Her mind did a double take; _silk pillows? _Hermione rolled over and sat up; she instantly regretted it as the light that peaked through the slit where the curtains met hit her eyes. She moaned and grabbed the foreign pillows and threw it at the window. She failed to notice the blonde-haired man that slipped into her room.

So when he spoke, she jumped up and screamed at the top of her voice. Unfortunately she lost balance and felt backwards, he rushed to her side. He picked her up and placed her back on the bed. He whipped on his wand and waved it about in the air, a small glass with a foul smelling liquid whizzed through the air and straight into his awaiting hand. He handed it to Hermione and she held her nose and knocked the potion down the back on her throat, careful not to make in touch her tongue.

'Thank you Draco,' she rasped out.

Draco nodded. He stood up and walked to the door. As soon as his hands reached for the door handle she spoke.

'Please. Please stay.'

He took a deep breath, clenched his jaw and opened the door. She dissolved into heart-wrenching sobs, she watched as the door closed. She closed her eyes and threw herself back down on the bed. To her surprise Draco Malfoy burst back into the room. He rushed to greet her in a demanding and violent kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. He lifted her up so he could snake his hands around her tiny waist.

'I love you, you now that right?' he told her when they broke the kiss for oxygen. She nodded and pulled him down, unbuttoning his top as he went down.

There was a flurry of clothing and the lovers were both naked as they slipped under the covers. They both decided to take their time, considering that it would be their last they ever made love. He suckled on her nipple while kneading her other breast. She arched into his familiar touch; so many times they had done this. He smiled and leaned up to kiss her shoulder.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco hugging him tightly to her. She smiled content with just his touch. He ravished her breasts and moved up to kiss Hermione, his hands moving downwards to knead and massage her hips like the way he knew she liked. She mewed in pleasure and removed her hands from around him; reaching between them, she gently touched his engorged cock and stroked it.

He grinned and kissed her neck, thrusting to the rhythm of her hands. He brushed her hands away and placed it in-between them, he grabbed his cock and placed it at her sodden entrance, slowly moving in. He kissed her breast and shoulder and stroked her hair sensually while slowly making love to her. She moaned and groaned as the only man she had ever loved completed her.

Two hours later and the two lovers collapsed in bed exhausted arms wrapped around each other. Draco stroked Hermione's side and kissed her fingertips as Hermione ran her fingers through his hair.

'This is the last time we will be together, you know,' Hermione whispered.

Draco nodded his head sadly as he pulled her closer to him. 'I know, shh...just enjoy the moment, love.'

'I'm not asking you to leave your wife,' she said.

'And I'm not asking you to leave your fiancé,' he reply.

Hermione turned to her side to look Draco in the eyes. 'But,' she began. 'We can still-'

Draco placed his fingers gently to her soft lips. 'No, we had our chance but...we were scared of what the world would think...you are going to marry Weasley and have wonderful children and sometimes we will see each other and remember our time together but you and Weasley were meant to be together,' he chuckled softly. 'Even in school every one in Slytherin thought you and him would end up together.'

Tears filled her eyes; she blinked them back and took a deep shaky breath. 'But I love you; we can still see each other. I'm not talking about sex but we can be friends.'

Draco scowled. 'I wouldn't be able to stand to see you with another man. No, we wouldn't see each other.'

'But Dra-'

Draco shoved her away from him. He sat up and turned his back to her, he gripped the bed and Hermione watched as his back tensed as he held his breath. He turned his head to side.

'Get out my house,' he spoke harshly to her.

Hermione moved forward and placed a comforting arm on him.

'I know what you are doing. You are trying to push me away,' she kissed his shoulder. 'I wouldn't let you do that.'

He twisted his torso and grabbed her arms and shoved her off the bed. 'Get out my house, mudblood!'

Hermione clenched her jaw and let tears fall from her eyes. She nodded and grabbed her clothes apparating away; she didn't hear his sobs when she left.

Two months later, Hermione found herself looking in the mirror, staring at her flat stomach. She had a small bump forming on her stomach and she couldn't hide it any longer with the disillusionment charm. She sighed, staring in the mirror at the white monster hanging behind her that glared at her. It was beautiful-if only it didn't symbolise that she was going to married to Ron. She stalked to a puffy chair, and sat down breathing deeply. She couldn't go through this, she couldn't, she couldn't!

Ginny burst into the room, screaming about how they were going to be late to the church and if Hermione didn't hurry up she was going to hex her into the dress. Ginny helped Hermione into her wedding dress, she tapped Hermione's head with her wand and Hermione watched as her hair pulled itself up in a tight bun, small wisps of hair falling to frame her face. She dragged Hermione out of the Weasley family home and into the automatic flying black Porsche (the Weasley family had become rich after the Wizarding War).

'Why the long face, Hermione? You are going to be married!' Ginny cried out.

'Ginny,' Hermione said, turning her face away from the girl to watching the pasting clouds. 'What would you do if your mother forced you to marry someone other than Harry?'

Ginny turned Hermione around to face her. 'Hermione?' she questioned, eyebrows raised.

'Ginny, I love your brother but I love him like a friend; a sibling. I didn't have the courage to speak up when your mother kept pushing us together but...but I don't want to break his heart,' Hermione was tearing up by the time she finished speaking.

Ginny gave her a harsh look but it softened considerably when Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes. 'Look, I'm not siding with you. He's my brother after all but I know I'd kill mum if she e_ver _force me to go with someone I didn't like, someone other than Harry.'

Hermione smiled. 'Should I do it though? Should I marry him?'

The red head shrugged. 'I'm not an expert when it comes to these things but think of it like an arranged marriage. You see, my grannie always told me she didn't like granddad Weasley when she first met him but she grew to respect him and that respect grew to like and well, like grew to love. I'm just saying, give it a go.'

Hermione nodded, taking in the information Ginny gave her. The car suddenly dipped and both girls squealed and held on to their seats. When the car came to a halt Hermione stared up at the huge gothic church and her stomach clenched. She felt Ginny's arm on her shoulder squeezing it gently. Hermione turned and hugged her.

'I've made my decision, sister-in-law,' she whispered in her ear. Ginny grinned and hugged Hermione tighter.

Mrs. Weasley ran out the church screaming at the girls for being late her tone however softened when her eyes fell on Hermione. She ushered them in and showed them to a place where all the bride-maids were. Ginny and Hermione walked in to find Luna Lovegood, Pravati and Padma Patil and Lavender Brown sitting around and chatting. They all fell silence when Hermione walked in, gasping and gazing in her beauty. Mrs. Weasly entered the room.

'Come along, dears,' she cried. 'It's time for the bride to walk to her prince!'

Hermione smiled, sadly and watched as all of her bride-maids and Mrs. Weasley left the room. Harry came in and gave her a smile and took her arm in his as the followed the trail of beautiful women.

'I'm happy you choose me to give you away Hermione,' he whispered in her ear.

Hermione glanced up at him. 'Well, I couldn't modify my parents memory back to the original so I thought why not have the boy who fathers me all the bloody time to give me away!' she said, sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed.

When Hermione entered the room, everyone stood up. Hermione felt uncomfortable with so many eyes staring at her. Harry whispered something encouraging in her ear and she felt herself began to move up the aisle. She caught the eyes of her future husband and smiled at him, even though she had a burning sensation in her stomach. When she reached the end of the aisle she felt Harry leave her side and she look the longest step she had ever taken to stand by Ron. Ron's hand laced hers and she could feel it was clammy. He squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her.

'If anyone has any reason to why this lovely couple should not be join in matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace.'

Hermione bit her tongue. The priest looked around the room for a while before continuing, just as he was about to speak the doors of the church flew open with a loud bang and there stood in all his high glory Lucius Malfoy. His long hair lashed around his face by unseen wind and Hermione could see that grey clouds were filling the sky swiftly as rain began to pelt down on the ground outside. Lucius pulled out his wand from his cane and stalked up to the altar, swishing his wand and sending anyone who tried to stop him flying into the church walls. Hermione whipped out her wand thinking that Lucius was going to hex her to oblivion but his wand came to rest on Ron's chest.

'You filthy disgusting beast,' he cried, poking Ron so hard in the chest he fell backwards on his bottom. 'How dare you? How _dare_ you?'

Hermione gave a whine of protest and Lucius turned his attention on Hermione and slapped her. 'As for you!' he screamed at her as Hermione nursed her now red cheek. 'You are a Malfoy now. You don't socialize with people beneath you!'

Ron gasped. 'A M-M-Malfoy?'

Lucius sneered at him. 'Yes, A _Malfoy!_ Something you can only dream of.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. 'You aren't going to kill me? I tainted your bloodline, you aren't going to mercilessly torture me and kill my child?'

Ron gaped at her. 'Hermione!' he cried out. 'You're not denying it! Wait-what? A CHILD?'

Lucius shrugged his shoulders, he casted his gaze to Hermione's stomach. 'Well, Astoria is infertile and already has got herself a lover. Most of the purebloods left are related to Draco one way or another and frankly I can't stand incest,' Lucius shuddered. 'I suppose any heir is good enough. I'm a Malfoy...we do what we will to survive.'

Ron snatched Lucius's wand and stunned him, then he turned it on Hermione. 'You whore!' he screamed, tears streaming down his face. 'You two pence, stupid little _**whore**_! You-you-you filthy little _**mudblood!**_'

Hermione took two steps back as Ron advanced on her waving Lucius's wand about wildly. Hermione saw Ginny step in front of her, Ginny turned and smiled at Hermione.

'As least you tried,' she said to Hermione.

Ginny then turned her attention on her brother. 'Ronald Weasley! How dare you call her that?' Ginny's shrill voice filled the church making most of the people cringe. 'And don't you dare pin this on her! I saw you shagging Lavender Brown, telling her you'd run away with her as soon as you married Hermione! Don't _you _dare pin this on her!' At this moment Ginny turned around to face Hermione. 'Sorry, I was going tell you but I wanted you to be my sister-in-law so badly. You're way better then _Lavender.' _

'I don't care,' Ron roared. 'Hermione is mine and mine alone! If I can't have her no one can!'

He shoved Ginny away and pointed his wand at Hermione's stomach. '_Sectumsempra_!' He cried, moving the wand in a slashing motion. Dark, red blood appeared on Hermione's wedding dress, she fell to the ground screaming and crying. She pleading him to stop but he sneered and carried on. 'That baby will _**die**_!'

Harry tried to shoot a curse at Ron but Ron stop it and sent it back to him. Harry was knocked backwards unconscious. Ginny was on the floor crying, the force in which Ron had shoved her caused her to fall and fracture her arm. The Weasley family were all in shock at Ron, they couldn't move they just stared sadly, as he scarred Hermione. Fred was the first to regain control over his body. He sent out a stunning spell at Ron but Ron smirked at him and stopped it. He raised his wand away from Hermione for a moment to send a painful stinging hex at Fred.

'_Finite,' _a smooth cool voice spoke. Hermione could no longer felt the slashing and breaking of her skin, she looked up to see Ron's face go red and point Lucius's wand at someone behind her. '_Duro!' _

Hermione watched as Ron slowly turned to stone. She saw Draco walk forward and tap his wand on Ginny's shoulder and then point his wand at Lucius, unstunning him. He twirled around to kneel beside Hermione. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arm around her and apparating away to St. Mungo's. Hermione blacked out just as Draco shouted for help.

Harry, Ginny, The Weasleys (expect for Ron), Draco and Lucius all stood around the grave, watching tearfully as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Ginny and Harry were silently crying and hugging each other for comfort. Mrs. Weasley was bawling on Mr. Weasley's shoulder, Fred and George had their heads bowed as tears slipped out of their eyes. Lucius had his jaw clenched and had a tight grip on his cane, he stayed in the back of the crowd, head bowed. Draco however kneeled next to the grave stone, his blonde hair covering his eyes.

'I love you,' Draco whispered to the grave.

He felt a small feminine hand on his shoulder. He stood up and embraced its owner, crying softly into her shoulder.

'He will always be our first born,' Hermione whispered to him.

Draco nodded as he laced his fingers through Hermione's. 'I know, love, I know,' he bent his head down and kissed her softly.

_**

* * *

**__**Well, that's all...hope the ending wasn't too sappy**_

_**Review and tell meh what ya think...pretty please =)**_


End file.
